The Hope of the Sun and Moon Growing Up
by redlox2
Summary: Spinoff of the Hope of Sun and Moon. WIll be chapter(s) of him growing up in the hunt. no pairings (in this story as he will be a baby to 12 at oldest). possible one-shot
1. Meeting his Grandma

The Hope of the Moon and Sun Growing up

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover fanfictions.

Posted December 25/2019 (Wednesday) Christmas/ December 26(Thursday)

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**People who complain I have 'too many stories' and don't focus on the ones THEY want are mostly people who obviously don't know that interest wane pretty easily.**

**This is a SPINOFF of the main story! This is just fun little chapters for when Naruto grows up with his parents. (So chronically it takes place between chapter 4 and 5 of 'Hope of the Sun and Moon'). This will not be in chronically order though I just place the chapters when I get inspiration. (I will reference his age though so you have a rough guide)**

**This might be a one shot or not. Not sure as I knew I had to put at LEAST this one chapter.**

**Merry Christmas everyone! (I was not going to post anything today so enjoy this short but cute Christmas chapter!) Happy Holidays! (I was planning to post this on actual Christmas but I got busy throughout the day and my internet bugged out the last couple hours of the 25****th**** so yeah...)**

Chapter 1 Naruto meets his Grandma

It had roughly a month since Baby Naruto joined the hunt and the family had mostly adapted to the newest addition. One thing that annoyed the hunt to no end was Naruto seemingly random sleep schedule. One minute he would be sleeping like a little angel but the next he would be screaming for his parents. It did not bother his parents much since as Gods they didn't need sleep but the hunters despite being partially immortal by Artemis still required sleep.

Shockingly enough Zoe was the most patient of the hunters while even Chloe grumbled about having to wake up in the middle of the night to the cute but needy baby. Zoe dutifully rushed outside of Naruto's tent always shortly after his own parents rushed to his crib.

Zoe felt most indebted to Artemis of all the hunters and this respect seemed to stretch to his son as well despite her hatred of men in general rivalling Artemis's own during her Pre-United States status.

Part of this respect came from what Artemis did for her in regards to Hercules. Artemis could not convince her father to directly punish Hercules for what he did to Zoe before she was a hunter nor sway him for turning his favorite son into a God. Little did Hercules did know the reason he was bound to the 'Pillars of Hercules' was not due to Hera like he believed. It was due to Zeus appeasing his daughter and grudgingly restricting his Godly son as punishment for his crime against Zoe. **AN2: **Zoe suspected Artemis had a role and Artemis admitted as such.

Artemis and Apollo quickly noticed different inherently about babies and Demigods. Teenage Demigods had very few actually needs but countless wants which was part of the reason Dionysus despised watching over them. Babies on the other hand had very few wants (not understanding what a want was) but countless needs. Luckily his parents were more than happy to fulfill their baby constant needs. Zoe even watched as her stoic faced Goddess face turn to pure happiness whenever she helped her baby.

After yet after feeding and burping Artemis and Apollo locked eyes and sighed. Zoe was watching carefully nearby.

"It is time." Apollo said solemnly as Artemis turned to her baby who was looking around with his curious blue eyes.

"It can't be helped." Artemis agreed.

"If we put it off anymore it will only be worst." Apollo noted as Artemis reluctantly nodded.

Seeing her Goddess and her brother look so worried made Zoe nervous.

"My Lady, Lord Apollo. What is the matter?" Zoe asked with respect. Previously she added 'Lord' to Apollo's name out of forced curtesy but since he came full time as Naruto's father her respect for him became genuine. It helped he did not leer at her or any hunter anymore and if anything treated them like his own daughters but still putting a preference on Naruto.

"We need to show our mother Naruto." Apollo said grimly as Artemis looked abit nervous as well. Meanwhile Naruto had randomly fallen back to sleep in Artemis's arms as she gently rocked him to keep him comfortable. **AN3:**

This sort of reaction threw Zoe for a loop. She and the other hunters had never actually met Lady Leto before as Artemis explained it 'she liked to keep her own affairs' but she knew both of the Archers adored their mother. Unlike with Zeus whom both of them feared him they loved their mother more anything.

Zoe secretly believed their love for their mother would likely be contested by their love for Naruto but wisely chose not to say it out loud.

"Forgive me but would not Lady Leto be happy for you?" Zoe asked cautiously.

"She will be but…" Apollo started before a look of terror appeared on both their faces.

"She will be outraged she was not the FIRST to find out about Naruto." Artemis finished as they shuddered.

Zoe restrained herself from laughing at how silly the 2 Olympians were towards their mother but suppose it was partly justified.

"Zoe you are in charge of the hunt while we are gone." Artemis commanded as she got her bearings back and stood up with Naruto securely in her arms.

"Yes, my Lady." Zoe said as she bowed.

Artemis and Apollo decided to use Artemis's 'moon' chariot as Artemis felt it was more 'homey' for Naruto's first air travel despite him being asleep. Despite what mortals thought the twins could actually drive each other chariots but they had enough respect for each other to stay away from each others property.

"Go slow. You wake Naru up and I am chucking you out of the chariot." Artemis warned Apollo as she sat down with Naruto still snuggled deeply into her arms.

"Yeah yeah I know." Apollo said drily as he got into the driver's seat and it started to rise slowly.

Artemis looked worriedly at her baby who luckily was still fast asleep and thus unaware of them travelling. Soon the chariot with the small family was flying towards the Island of Delos where they knew their mother was likely.

As soon as the moon Chariot landed Apollo whispered to Artemis "Do you think mom is here?". Before Artemis could even reply a cough was heard.

"Dear Apollo. Did you forget? This was my home so anyone who steps foot on here will alert me." Leto's warm voice chided lightly.

The twins quickly turned and saw their beautiful mother with her arms raised for them to rush into. Even after thousands of years she still treated them as children. Leto was a very beautiful Titaness with her glowing golden hair and warm eyes. Despite her looks she confided to her children after the trouble with Zeus and Hera she no longer desired lovers and was more content to watch what Artemis and Apollo did.

"What no hug?" Leto asked with a fake hurt expression as Artemis and Apollo shared a look of exasperation.

"Mother there is something we need to talk to you about." Artemis said hesitantly as Let raised an eyebrow. Her little moon was blunt and never afraid to speak her mind even to Zeus so for her to seem nervous was rather new.

"This should be good." Leto said with amusement before she noticed a blonde package in Artemis arms as she resisted squealing. "Ok more interesting with the blonde cutie in my daughter's arms. Let me guess you lost your virtue and Apollo is the dad?" Let guessed as Artemis and Apollo both became red and shook their head furiously.

"No mother! It is not like that!" Artemis said softly but firmly trying not to disturb her baby's naptime.

"Then explain to me why I am looking at essentially a baby version of Apollo with you taking care of him?" Leto asked smugly putting her hands on her hips.

Apollo sighed before he explained what happened to him and Artemis as Leto listened carefully. Leto kept her eyes on Naruto innocent face and could not help smiling when she saw his tiny chest rising. She alternated watching Apollo exaggerated retelling of how he 'swept' Kushina off her feet which Artemis denied, and watching Artemis hold Naruto like her own life was in her arms.

After the retelling Leto looked at Apollo and Artemis directly in the eyes with an unreadable expression.

"So, this child is your mortal selves' child but he will be raised by you with a loophole against the ancient laws?" Leto said carefully as Artemis and Apollo nodded their heads.

"I see. So, I have one question left." Leto said as she closed her eyes before opening them again. "Why has it taken you a full month to let my hold my Grandson?!" Leto demanded as Artemis and Apollo jumped slightly from her tone.

This woke Naruto up as his mother shushed him. Once he got cuddled sufficiently, he looked around and saw a new face making her snuggle closer to his mother by instinct.

"Baba." Naruto said as he looked at the new person with caution as he mother and father smiled at him. Leto looked rather amused when the baby pulled on his mother locks of hair near his face. His little Moon's expression of serenity and love did surprise Leto abit as her daughter always kept a distance from everyone even her own hunters. Leto suspected as much as Artemis cared for her hunters Artemis knew in her heart, they were not truly hers. However, this baby clearly had stolen his parent's hearts and held them in his tiny hands.

"Sorry mother. Naruto doesn't like meeting new people." Apollo said apologetically as Leto gave a look of understanding.

"That is quite alright. He is merely doing what all infants do and going to know to where he knows he is safe and loved." Leto said as the toddler eventually looked over at her with curiosity.

"Mother he likes it when you do gentle touches like stroking his cheeks or letting him suck on your finger." Artemis said eagerly as Leto smile grew.

Leto gave a warm chuckle as she said ironically "Who know the most hardcore of the Maiden Goddesses would turn out to such a caring mother?". Artemis face turned red. Her aunt Hestia rather liked Demigods in general along with loving her son dearly while Athena at the very least wanted her own children to succeed. Artemis herself tolerated children but rather liked them better when they were older so they could have a chance to take their oaths to her

Apollo smirked as he loved his mother and honestly did not mind being called a 'Mama's boy' by Artemis. He knew she would never admit it but she still liked being pampered by their mother.

"Ok here goes." Leto said as she approached Naruto very carefully as Naruto did not draw himself closer but looked up at his mother's smiling face. She nodded so her looked back at Leto and saw Leto's finger just outside his mouth. He grabbed it with both hands and with shocking strength he pulled her finger into his mouth and started sucking. This made all the adults smile gently at the baby who was doing such a cute act and he did not even notice him.

"He is quite a sweetheart, isn't he?" Leto asked sweetly as she continued to let the baby familiarize himself by sucking on her finger. She had lived a very long time but this moment was likely the most shocking of them all.

Artemis loving smile said it all as she looked at Naruto like she could not get enough of him. "Yeah the time I have with him will never be enough for me." Artemis remarked with a slight tone of bitterness that even her limited time with her baby would be cut as she would have to send him off in a few years. She wanted more than anything to keep her baby by her seidel always but she knew she was being selfish as other Olympians were not allowed to contact their own kids for more than a few hours at best per year. Despite knowing this she could not help these selfish but real maternal feelings when she got to hold and care for her mortal son who looked at her and Artemis like they were his protectors.

Apollo stayed quite but a quick look at his warm expression showed he had the same feelings towards Naruto as Artemis with Leto quickly developing maternal feelings for her mortal grandson.

"Now can you explain to me why I was not the first one to hear about this baby? Or at least why it took a month after telling Zeus for you to come here?" Leto asked with annoyance hidden in the voice as her children gulped.

"Mother we were busy! Naruto requires constant attention and we never took care of children before!" Artemis insisted as Leto looked thoughtful.

"I suppose that is alright since Naruto hears is the cutest." Leto cooed as she looked at Artemis for permission. With great reluctance Artemis nodded and when Naruto let go of Leto finger to look around Artemis gently passed her child to her mother,

Naruto looked around in distress with the change of person holding him but when he felt Leto warmth remind him of his parents his instincts took over and he snuggled into Leto warmth. This made Leto start rocking the baby who smiled with a giant smile on her face.

Apollo leaned over and whispered "Aunt Hestia will be jealous as Naruto didn't take to her quite as fast.". Artemis gently punched her brother with a smile on her face.

"Hush its not a contest." Artemis chided lightly. Unbeknownst to the Archers their mother was watching this closer relationship with a smile.

"Listen here my grandchild. You bring out the best of your parents so keep on growing ok?" Leto asked the clueless baby who tilted his head to the right in confusion. This made Leto squeal at his cuteness and glomp him as Artemis and Apollo got worried. This worry subsided when they heard Naruto giggles from Leto's arms.

"I cannot believe how much this baby warms my heart up!" Leto said happily as Naruto yawned before falling asleep in Leto's arms. He snuggled up close to Leto warmth as Leto happily cuddled him.

Apollo looked at Artemis and asked "You ok with this? I mean you don't like it when he falls asleep in my arms." Apollo voice had a slight tone of annoyance and accusation in it. Whenever Naruto happened to fall asleep in his arms, he noticed a trend where he got transferred into Artemis arms or Naruto extremely soft crib.

Artemis had an innocent smile on her face as she tilted her head as if to prove her confusion. "I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about but mother can have him for one night." Artemis claimed as Apollo huffed.

Leto meanwhile just held onto her children's bundle of joy while she hummed a lullaby, she once sang to the baby Gods Apollo and Artemis. This brought fond smiles from the Archers while Naruto seemed to smile even happier in his sleep.

Once she was sure Naruto would not wake up Leto turned to Apollo and Artemis with a serious look. "Ok for living arrangements I suggest I visit every day at least 8 hours a day. Or better yet maybe I should move in with the hunt? It would be easier for Naruto to have parental figures who are there every day and Gods above we knew Lord Zeus will not do it." Leto started to list off as Apollo and Artemis had annoyed expressions on there face.

"This is why we took so long to tell you." Apollo mumbled as he was sure they could take care of Naruto perfectly fine but Leto was acting like without her there Naruto would feel unloved which was the last thing that was going to happen if he had anything to say about it.

Artemis stayed quiet but secretly agreed with his brother. Her annoyance grew when Leto started making suggestions like moving the hunt till a beachfront and going against the idea of the hunt in the first place. Or suggesting she should be given Naruto while they did their duties which they could do and still be in Naruto's day to day life.

When Apollo brought up the chariots could be run of a subconscious thought from him and Artemis, Leto scoffed. She still believed that she would be better qualified to watch Naruto until Artemis decided enough was enough.

"That is enough mother! I love you and I want you to be a part of Naruto's life but his childhood is still up to e and Apollo at the end of the day!" Artemis said assertively as Leto looked surprised but quickly proud.

"Thank you. You finally showed your determination in raising this child by standing up to me your mother." Leto praised as the archers blinked.

"So that was a test?" Apollo asked sceptically. To his surprise Leto giggled and shook her head.

"Nope I was being serious but I know you can take care of him now. However, I will visit quite often I demand at least some time with him each visits." Leto amended as Artemis sighed in relief but agreed.

**AN2: This is unlikely what happens in the myth or even books but hey my story my canon right? Its implied in the Apollo series that even friendly Titans typically stay out of the business of the Olympians.**

**AN3: I know in the main story I claim only the Olympians, Chiron and Hunt know about Naruto prior to him going to Camp Half Blood but did you really expect they could hide Naruto from their mother?**

**This is not bashing on leto or Leto hating on her children. This is simple a mother who wants to help and thinks her children (in this case her children are both the parents unlike normal where its one of her children) are the parents. **

**I know silly story but its not worth putting these chapters in the main story hence why it has its own story.**


	2. Naruto meets a Two Tailed Blonde

The Hope of the Moon and Sun Growing up

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover fanfictions.

Posted May 09 2020(Tuesday)

Words-5014 words (including Author notes as I out effort into writing them all)

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**After such a serious Hope of the Sun and Moon chapter and Six Paths Jinchuuriki chapters I decided to have fun and explore more of Naruto backstory.**

**By the way this and the first chapter are CANON it just makes more sense to add them in this story then the main one. This is actually a rather important chapter by the way.**

**By the way this is MY story so I can bend canon to how I want it.**

**I had this idea for awhile so I decided to actually write it. I haven't written in a while so I am kinda rusty to be honest.**

**Before people spam me, this is NOT the only time Naruto goes to the Elemental Nations although he is NOT part of Kohona either. (doesn't mean he doesn't know people but MOST people will not know about him). **

Chapter 2 Naruto meets a Two Tailed Blonde

Naruto is age 5 (roughly)

If you asked Minato or Kushina the last thing they would expect would be their 5-year-old child to be playing with the Nibi Jinchuuriki from Kumo. The only more unlikely thing would be for Naruto Uzumaki (technically Namikaze) to be welcomed with warm arms in Iwa.

However, Apollo and Artemis had realized that things were not always as they seemed especially when it came to the Elemental Nations.

Apollo and Artemis due to the 'rules' of the Elemental Nations took on the appearance of 'Minato' and 'Kushina' but they kept their personalities intact. Young Naruto did not notice the change since they treated him exactly the same not noticing the slight differences like his mother's hair style or eye colour or his father sharper features as Minato. He also did not see that his parents were in 'ninja' gear instead of the more casual outfits they wore around him.

Apollo had gotten a reluctant Artemis to agree to bring Naruto to Kumo with them hidden behind illusions to 'see what perfect jinchuurikis' could do. While it was widely known that Killer Bee was the only jinchuuriki alive who had perfect control (with Kushina's admittedly more enslavement than control and Minato's unusable) it was secretly known that Yugito Nii control was near perfect despite her relatively young age.

On such a visit much to their shock the 4th Raikage simply known as "A" was praying in respect to small headstone with the writing:

Minato Namikaze  
4th Hokage  
Fastest Man Alive  
The only one to beat the 3rd and 4th Raikage in a battle of speed  
A Worthy Rival

His younger adopted brother Killer Bee was also there paying his respect with a rare serious expression along with the sensory Ninja Cee and A's right-hand man Darui a known user of Black Lighting and Gale Style.**AN2: **

Artemis and Apollo listened carefully although even with their mask of indifference on their faces it clears they were shocked by the scene happening in front of them. Naruto was in his father's arms but in an enchanted sleep so they could assess the situation beforehand.

"Boss. I know we do this once every month but how long will this continue. Eventually people will find it dull." Darui asked calmly but he winced when A gave him a glare.

"Quiet! He may have been my foe but he was the only one worthy to be considered my rival. His strength at least deserves respect." A snapped as Apollo eyes widened before a slight smirk appeared. **AN3:**

'Seems like that hotheaded Kumo Ninja from before has become Raikage like I thought.' Apollo thought with some respect.

"Sorry boss. It was kinda dull of me to be insensitive." Darui apologized using his two most used words in the same sentence. He also rubbed his head with sorry smile.

"Darui. You know how bro and I feel about the 4th Hokage. He may have been our rival and enemy but he still treated us with respect on the battle field. He let us live that day so the least we can do is honour his death." B said in a rare serious tone without the raps as he hung his head in respect. **AN4:**

Artemis raised a delicate eyebrow to Apollo who rubbed his spikey hair in a very 'Minato' way.

"That is not the story you told her. You said it was a draw." Artemis said with a slight accusatory tone as Apollo smiled nervously. **AN5:**

"I saw something in those two all those years ago and I didn't want that spark to go out." Apollo defended Minato's actions as Artemis rolled her eyes.

'That idiot. He doesn't have to say I. Minato and him are different just as I am NOT that woman. Kushina Uzumaki may have lived but I raised MY child not her.' Artemis thought angrily as her anger faded away when she saw her child sleeping.

Neither Apollo nor Artemis had explained to Naruto the actual secrets of his birth yet and if it was up to Artemis they never would. Apollo however intended to keep his promise to their mortal selves and nevrr let Naruto forget the people who gave up everything so he could have a future.

Artemis and Apollo soon looked back to the Kumo ninjas they continued to pay their respect to their mortal selves deaths.

"Yugito! Come here and pay your respect too!" A barked as a young blonde woman of 14 walked onto the small burial site with a bow. **AN6:**

"Hai Raikage-sama." Yugito Nii said politely as she got onto the knees and prayed softy.

Apollo raised an eyebrow in appreciation for the young girl beauty while Artemis frowned but grudgingly admitted the Blonde jinchuuriki was very pretty. The young teen had long blonde hair tied with a white clothe into a ponytail that reached all the way to her lower back. She had beautiful dark eyes that shone with pride but kindness as well. She was wearing a Chunnin outfit that clung tightly against her developing body. Artemis could already see that the young girl despite not having any Godly connections could have easily passed herself off as a daughter of Athena if her eyes were gray and based on her curves right now would likely have a lot of followers. She even had a light shade of red lipstick which was a rarity amongst kunoichi. **AN7: **

Apollo eyes shone although with a distinct lack of lust or attraction to the younger girl. He would freely admit if he was his old party boy self he would have loved to wait for 3 years before trying to make a Demigod with Yugito Nii but he was now fully on board with raising Naruto to be the best man he could be. He suspected however that Artemis assumed that a 'clone' of him was still making Demigods as fast as possible which he chose not to tell her about his decision.

"Artemis. This is our best chance to talk to the Jinchuuriki and ask for their help with Naruto tailed beast training later in his life." Apollo said excitedly not wincing when Artemis sent him a glare that would make most men shake in their boots.

"Are you insane? You are asking us to put the identity of our son to people from Kumo? The same people who are known love bloodlines and Tailed Beasts for THEIR village?" Artemis hissed in anger as Apollo resisted the urge to roll his eyes in exasperation.

"For someone who claims no part of Kushina exists anymore you sure hold onto grudges like her." Apollo whispered but judging by the glare sent to him she heard every word of it.

"Apollo." Artemis said in warning as her currently violent eyes narrowed.

Apollo sighed but raised his hands in surrender. "Look those two are the only jinchuuriki who have control of their tailed beasts fully except for Yagura the 4th Mizukage but he is part of the Bloody Mist so you want to ask him for help." Apollo remarked as Artemis bit her lip at his point. **AN8: **

After a lot of arguing between the 2 Gods Artemis very reluctantly agreed to talk to the Kumo ninja especially when Apollo offered to go first.

"Hey! Been awhile!" Apollo said cheerfully landing on the ground with a grin.

There was one thing about A the 4th Raikage was well known for and that passion. Usually it manifested as anger especially when threats to his village was involved. 'Invading' when he was mourning was a great way to set off his anger.

"B! Now!" A screamed as he activated his **Lightning release Chakra Mode** in an instant with B activating his **Version 1 Tailed Beast Cloak **with 6 tails. A had a cloak of blue lightning chakra surrounding him making his hair spike up as well. B had a red cloak of Tailed beast chakra vaguely surrounding his body.

"Let's go brotha!" B yelled as he rushed towards the intruder at full speed with his arm raised towards Apollo's neck.

A meanwhile using the full speed of his **Lightning Release Chakra Mode **to appear behind Apollo with his arm raised towards the back of his neck.

Yugito smirked knowing this fight was all but done.

'At this range and speed there is not a shinobi alive who could avoid let alone survive the **Double Lariat**.' Yugito thought as the moments seemed to draw on.

"**Double Lariat!" **A and B shouted as their arms met with a resounding thud.

But to everyone surprise there was no head that was lopped off or any blood from the impact. There was no body at all!

"Impossible! Boss and B-sama attack could not have failed! What happened to the body!" Darui shouted losing his clam demenour for one as everyone started looking for the intruder.

Cee calmed himself and closed his eyes. He soon focused his sensory skills before he gasped and opened his eyes.

"A-sama! The intruder is up there on that tree!" Cee shouted pointing to a tree in the distance where Apollo stood there with a confident smirk where a **Flying Rajin **marker was underneath his foot. **AN9: **

Apollo was rather amused at the reception he got while he tapped his foot playfully.

'Maybe not the best way to introduce myself but hey it sure was entertaining to watch their reactions.' Apollo admitted as he felt his sister glare from her hidden location.

'That's impossible! Only one person has ever dodged me at full speed let alone with B assisting me! And for a man to appear that far away in an instant! Can it be?' A thought as he shared a look of understanding with B.

Yugito, Cee and Darui were about to rush at the intruder until shockingly A raised his arm.

"Stop. I think I know who that person is but intruder come down here and no harm shall come to you. You have my word as Raikage!" A said calmly much to his subordinates shock but they grudgingly stood down.

Apollo smiled before lightly tossing one of his marked **Flying Rajin Kunai** next to A and then appearing in less then an instant holding that same kunai.

'So fast! I did not even see him make a sign or even a single footstep!' Yugito thought with wide eyes as she turned around I shock.

'Was that Time-Space jutsu? That intruder chakra vanished instantly and reappeared just like when he dodged A-sama and B-sama attack!' Cee thought as he and Darui also turned around to look at the intruder wearily.

"Aw. You guys didn't miss me? I mean you did make a funeral for me which I am flattered but attacked me without even a single word of greeting." Apollo whined as the ninja got into guard before A eyes narrowed before he laughed.

"So I was right. It really is you Minato." A said smugly much to his subordinate's shock.

"A-sama! Minato Namikaze died 5 years ago! Whoever this is cannot be the former 4th Hokage!" Cee insisted while Yugito nodded her head in agreement.

"Boss. Are you sure? I mean he looks like him sure but it could be a transformation justsu for all we." Darui said cautiously as A looked Minato directly in the eyes.

"Nobody can match my speed when I go full out except Minato. Even if you copied his appearance your speed with the **Flying Rajin **is unmatched. Even the 2nd Hokage Tobirama was said to not as skilled as Minato using the **Flying Rajin. **A jutsu he created." A acknowledged as Apollo rubbed his head.

"Aw. I mean I not sure if I quicker than Nidaime-sama but thanks for the compliment." Apollo said modestly.

"Minato! Why are you here and how did you return to life?" A demanded with a glare as Apollo carefree expression turned serious.

"I don't mind explaining but I need your word on the River Styx everyone here will never reveal what I am about to tell you without my permission." Apollo said calmly but with a twitch in his wrist.

A and everyone looked suspicious but eventually agreed to swear on the oath created by Apollo.

"Ok just a heads up. It is literally impossible for you to break an oath so you cannot tell this secret to anyone even if you were tortured." Apollo added as an afterthought.

C and Yugito growled while A sighed but waved an arm to continue.

"Okay lets start with saying Minato Namikaze and I are two different souls in one vessel." Apollo started his explanation by creating a bow and quiver out of nothing.

C was especially surprised as he could sense no chakra in the creation of the objects which he told A who narrowed his eyes but did not seem that shocked.

"Wait. I can sense something different about Minato-san chakra. There is almost has a different feel from it.. The closest I can think of comparing it would be Tailed Beast chakra but denser." C tried to explain after looking deep into 'Minato' chakra core.

B blinked his eyes but him and 8 tails confirmed that Minato had no tailed beast chakra inside of him.

"Okay. This might be shocking but I am a God who shared a body with Minato when he was born. You can call Minato my mortal self. I am called Apollo." Apollo formally introduced himself as he covered his ears when the shouting started streaming in.

It took Apollo himself swearing on the river styx and giving a basic history about the Gods to settle the story and confirm his identity.

"So, Apollo. Why exactly are you here?" A grunted as he stared warily at the God who smile nervously.

"You see… My son will need some help in the future and B and Yugito are the only trustworthy jinchuuriki he can ask for help." Apollo said bluntly as B and Yugito blinked in surprise.

"What?! The Leaf reported you sealed away the Kyubi using the **Shiki Fuin**! But I suppose since you are here now it was a lie too?" A said with a glare as Apollo rubbed his head in nervousness.

"You know what? Seeing is better then believing." Apollo mused before he looked at the sky.

"Kushina come on down with Naruto!" Apollo yelled before he got smashed into the ground by an invisible force. Apollo got back to his feet with a lump on his forehead.

"Its not Kushina! I am Artemis! Not that woman!" Artemis screamed as she reappeared along with Kushina's chakra once the illusion was gone.

"Ow. You know to them you are Kushina right? Plus, she wasn't a bad person just like Minato is pretty cool." Apollo chided her as she glared heatedly at him.

"That woman is not the one who raised my child. She died end of story." Artemis said dismissively but Apollo could clearly hear the resentment in her voice as she looked down at Naruto who was still sleeping in her arms.

While the rest of the group was watching the back and forth with some amusement Yugito looked at Kushina with both respect and wariness.

Despite Kumo own history of trying to kidnap Kushina when she was a child for her chakra A had grudgingly admitted to Yugito that Kushina was a great ninja.

"So Kushina." A started ignoring the heated glare Artemis sent him. "That is your brat Naruto right? And if what Apollo is saying is right he is the Kyubi jinchuuriki right?" A asked looking at the small blonde ball curled up in his mothers arms.

"Yeah. He is my Naruto Uzumaki. My first and only child." Artemis said proudly as the Kumo group nodded. Apollo had briefly explained his sisters Maiden Oath and how Naruto did not break it due to being born from Kushina-her mortal avatar- instead.

B decided to interject by rapping about how Naruto looked like a fusion of Minato and Kushina. This made Artemis threaten to castrate the Kumo jinchuuriki but in return woke Naruto up.

"Mama? Where are we?" Naruto asked with a yawn as he opened his blue eyes several times.

Artemis instantly calmed down and with the sweetest tone said "Naru-chan. These are…. Friends…. Of your Papa and me." Artemis said 'friends' as if swallowing a thumbtack but Naruto did not seem to realize it.

"Ooh! Mama! She has pretty hair!" Naruto said excitedly pointing at the surprised Blonde female jinchuuriki.

"Um thank you?" Yugito replied awkwardly having never dealt with young kids before.

Naruto took that the cue to introduce himself. After a few minutes of the excited toddler wiggling in his mother's arms he finally managed to get onto the ground and run towards Yugito with a giant smile.

"Hi! I am Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you Dattebayo!" Naruto chirped excitedly as he raised his small hand expectedly.

Yugito looked over at the others who just gave her a look to play along although B did seem to hold a playful smirk in his mouth.

Yugito lowered herself so she was squatting and eye level with the 5-year-old.

"Hi Naruto-kun. My name is Yugito Nii." Yugito said warmly using an honorific for the much younger blonde who beamed at her.

"Yay Yugi-Nii!" Naruto shouted happily calling the older blonde his sister as he grabbed with both of his smaller hands one of Yugito soft hands.

Artemis was looking at Yugito as if judging every action, she took could be her last. Yugito smiled awkwardly as she accepted her honorific with some surprise.

While watching both blonde jinchuuriki chatting and having fun Apollo took C, Darui, B and A to the side to talk to them in private.

"So yeah Naruto will need to control the Kyubi power one day and Kumo has been the only village to find a way for perfect Tailed Beast Control." Apollo said with some pleading.

A was not pleased though as he crossed his arms with a frown. B looked interested while Darui and C just stayed quiet.

"So, you want Naruto to get the training to become a perfect jinchuuriki and not join my village in return." A asked coldly as Apollo looked him directly in the eyes.

"My son will not join ANY villages." Apollo said clearly narrowing his eyes at the implication.

"You may be my rival and I would even possibly consider you a friend but why would I agree to give a Jinchuuriki training who is not part of my village?" A growled as Apollo did not faulter.

"As much as I hate myself for turning Naruto into a jinchuuriki he will need its power one day for a threat that can threaten this entire world." Apollo said with conviction.

"What threat is that?" A asked with narrowed eyes.

"The man in the mask and cloak who caused the Kyubi rampage 5 years ago." Apollo answered as the group eyes widened at the information.

"You mean the Kyubi rampaging was not an accident?" B asked with shock. Apollo shocked his head before he turned to Artemis.

'I am going to show them that time.' He mouthed to Artemis who frowned but discreetly nodded her head.

Apollo whispered "This will show my memories of what happened that night." Apollo then focused before everyone including Yugito but not Naruto or Artemis was transported in their minds to his memory. This was a common technique used by Gods to share their memories which was likened to a Demigod dreams but unreliable to the Gods. **AN10: **

Apollo shared Minato and Kushina memories of the night of Naruto's birth and even the aftermath.

What took them at least several minutes to see only appeared to be less than a second to Naruto who was still chatting to Yugito nonstop even when Yugito blinked her eyes in confusion.

A blinked before grumbling "I suppose if that masked man could cause all that damage using the Kyubi despite all your own preparations he is a threat." A admitted as B nodded dumbly.

"Plus with me and Yugito guiding Naruto it will be a true jicnhuuriki show!" B chirped as A raised his hand to his face in embarrassment.

"A-sama. If Minato-san memories are correct the masked man does not appear to have destroying Kohona as his only goal." C warned as A nodded in thought.

"Yeah boss. It may be dull but perhaps this little brat could be beneficial to have as an ally in the future." Darui shrugged as A hummed.

A turned to Apollo who looked serious.

"Naruto destiny is mostly in that other world but one day he will fight the Masked Man and save this world as well." Apollo said with pure determination and pride.

A sighed for a minute before looking up. "Very Well. I shall allow Naruto to train with B and Yugito in the future to get control over his tailed beast." A declared as B whooped and Apollo nodded his head in thanks. **AN11:**

"Although in return I want you to promise if my jinchuuriki are ever in trouble from the masked man or one of his associates then I want your word you will protect them." A said seriously as Apollo eyes widened abit.

"I may not show it but I consider B and Yugito my family as well. B is my brother and Yugito may as well be my niece." A said in a rarely shown soft tone. C and Darui simply smiled while B looked ready to cry.

"Bro! I never you cared so much!" B said with tears running down his face as A looked away before boking B on the face to get him to look away.

"Very well. You have my word as a God I will protect your jinchuuriki in they are in danger since you will teach my son." Apollo agreed as the two men sealed the promise with a handshake.

"Plus I feel my son would never forgive me if I let Yugito and B get captured after being his teachers." Apollo admitted sheepishly as the men watched Yugito playfully climb up the tree with her feet giggling when Naruto pouted at the base of the tree.

The men and everyone else was more shocked when Naruto frowned before he started to walk up the tree with his feet and caught up to Yugito on a branch with a huge grin.

"Yay! Yugi-Nii lets play more!" Naruto said happily as he climbed into Yugito shocked lap.

Yugito swore she felt killer intent from Artemis so she quickly used the **Body Flicker **jutsu to get both of them back onto the ground.

"Good job Naruto-kun." Yugito said simply as she was unable to gasp how a 5-year-old copied tree climbing just by looking. She saw Naruto parents had a similar confused look. The grin Naruto sent her showed he was not really thinking about it and did it.

They spent the next few hours watching Naruto play various games like hide and seek with Yugito with Artemis keeping a vigilant eye for her baby. Apollo gave them a modified kunai to A and B that looked like a normal kunai but he assured them it was enchanted to always return to them along with the **Flying Rajin **sealing formula imbrued.

Apollo promised that if B or Yugito were every in danger to simply place chakra into the knife and he would appear. He however told them bluntly he would not fight for any petty wars or fights if summoned unless the jinchuuriki or perhaps A himself was in danger.

It would also serve to tell A when Apollo planned to appear by heating up if he was planning to get near to where the knife was. This way A could prepare ahead of time when Naruto intended to collect on Naruto's training.

B was looking at Naruto and Yugito with a huge grin before a naughty smile appeared.

"What B?" A said rather impatiently.

"Maybe Little Miss Two and Little Nine can get married in the future then everything will be fine!" B rapped as A slapped his forehead in embarrassment.

"Hehe. You better not let his mother hear that or she will knock our teeth out." Apollo warned but he was honestly not against his son marrying the Nibi Jinchuuriki.

'She is very pretty even at her age; she and Naruto have a connection even now plus 9 years for us is a very little small detail when Naruto is 16 and she is 25.' Apollo remarked but he took a glance at Artemis.

Luckily Artemis was completely preoccupied with Naruto so she did not hear the conversation from their end.

Soon it was time for the day in Kumo to end so with a lot of whining from Naruto and a smile from Yugito it came to an end.

Yugito in a rare show of maternal friendship picked Naruto up and hugged him into her developing chest with a smile while Naruto just enjoyed the warmth happily. Apollo had to pull Artemis back from 'corrupting' her son.

Darui rubbed his head at the scene while A and C were stoic. Meanwhile B grin threatened to split his face.

After a few minutes Yugito let go as Naruto waved bye to his new friends.

"Goodbye Apollo and Artemis." A said with a bow of respect which was reciprocated.

"We shall meet again soon." Apollo promised as Artemis frowned but nodded picking Naruto back up to her arms.

Apollo warned the group to look away as Naruto was covered in his mother's arms as they teleported away in a flash of light.

B turned to Yugito with a grin and asked "Little Miss two how you would feel marrying Little Nine? I think everything will work out fine!".

Yugito blushed and knocked B onto his butt with an indignant punch but did not answer with A secretly smiling.

**AN2: I know its technically 'Ranton' or 'storm style' but in the English dub its gale style. Plus it doesn't produce any form a 'storm'. (plus most elemental Kekkei Genkai have several forms that appeared to be unrelated except possibly the elemental chakra used to produce them).**

**AN3: Before people SPAM me with reviews and messages A (at least in MY story) respects Power and strength and Minato is stated to be the only man to be his superior in speed. Hence why he is paying private respect to the man even after his 'death'. In my story if Minato was born in Kumo A would have welcomed him as his brother too but even as rivals they hold mutual respect.**

**AN4: B is referring to the fight shown in Naruto Shippuden episode 282 and the corresponding manga chapter 544. I know in the canon it was basically a draw with Minato retreating for strategic reasons but in my version B and A acknowledge that Minato could have killed them but chose not to.**

**AN5: Artemis is very clearly NOT Kushina. She makes every intention to separate herself from her 'mortal shell'. Apollo is actually ok being compared to Minato so he is okay saying 'I'.**

**AN6: In canon Yugito was 29 during part 2 when Naruto was 15-16 (so about 14 years older than him) but minor change here she will be only 9 years older than Naruto. Time flows the same between both worlds as I have alluded in the main series.**

**AN7: Before you ask… YES, she will likely be added later on in the main story as a harem member. And for those people who are like "WHY?! CANON Naruto would see her as big sister or Aunt at best.!" Guess what?! THIS IS NOT CANON NARUTO! He did not even grow up the same way as canon Naruto unlike my other stories! So Hinata is 'unlikely' to be with Naruto.**

**AN8: Yes, Obito still controls Yagura in this story although I wont say why.**

**AN9: I am going to say Flying Rajin as I keep messing up the Japanese name spelling.**

**AN10: Basically, other Gods do not take these memories as testimony as tis basically liked using a lie detector machine. It could be fabricated.**

**AN11: Yes, this will be where Naruto gets chakra mode and control eventually but it won't be shown explicitly.**


End file.
